Bigotes de leche
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Porque ella tenía varios caprichos, y él quería complacer cada uno de ellos.  One Shot


Bigotes de Leche

One Shot

_Porque a ella le gustaba la espuma…_

Repasabas mentalmente que no faltara nada, la película que ella te había dicho que quería _"el cisne negro" _estaba en su estuche y sobre la mesa ratona, los cojines extra y sábanas estaban al alcance por si se le ocurría arroparse antes de acomodarse sobre ti pues no tolera el frío tan bien como tú. El mueble se encontraba desplegado, para comodidad y espacio. Televisor y DVD encendidos, para la función privada. Palmeaste tu bolsillo derecho para verificar que el par de condones que habías sacado de la mesa de noche, en efecto estuvieran allí, por si a ella se le antojaba a mitad de película montarse sobre ti, con toda la atención de apartar tu atención de la susodicha película, que tanto habías buscado y buscado, en primera porque se encontraba agotada, y en segunda porque a ti a ella le gustaban las cosas en alta definición. Si no, solamente recuerda la manera en la que la besas, y cómo ella aún con las mejillas encendidas te sigue el ritmo sin ningún problema.

El pitido del microondas llamo tu atención, avisando que las cotufas estaban listas, y que la personas que esperabas aún no llegaba.

El teléfono vibro sobre la barra de cocina.

–_Ya casi llego, no empieces sin mí_. – leíste.

– ¿Eso era una amenaza? – te reíste. Y es que ni muerto te instalabas a ver esa película sin ella, sabría Dios de que maneras se las ingeniaría para castigarte por tal cosa.

Decidiste echarle sal a las cotufas y llevarlas en un bol hasta la sala. Ya te habías comido unas cuantas, cuando el tintineo de unas llaves la delataron detrás de la puerta, _porque si,_ después de tu mamá ella la única mujer que tenía llaves de tu apartamento, y tenías muy en claro que antes de ella. Ninguna mujer había tenido en su poder las llaves de tus aposentos, y no solo eran las llaves, tenía poder sobre ti, porque tú que eras egoísta y decididamente ordenado habías incluido cosas y detalles que eran de ella a lo que te rodeaba, te importaba mucho… Tanto que adorabas que se quitara la ropa que traía puesta, para colocarse la tuya. Por fortuna, ya la habías convencido con estudio detallado e ilustrativo de las proporciones que esa franela tuya –_que según ella le iba enorme _– le quedaba mejor que un par de jeans ajustados.

–Ya llegué. – saludo cerrando la puerta.

–Creo que lo he notado. – comentaste levantándote del mueble para recibirla. Enseguida acaparaste la distancia, y tus manos rodearon su cintura, ese gesto era un acto reflejo para ti. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntaste mientras la besabas.

–Hice una parada, por algo dulce. – contestó mostrándote el paquete que traía consigo.

Para ti, sus besos estaban mejor que el chocolate.

–Ya hice cotufas. – agregaste.

–Ya lo sé, pero esto es para el intermedio. – atajó sonriendo antes de escabullirse a la cocina.

Mientras daba lugar a las cosas que había traído te ocupaste de quitarle el abrigo y la cartera.

– ¿Lista? – preguntaste después del breve alboroto.

–Lista. – concedió rodeándote la cintura hasta que llegaron al mueble.

–Vamos a hacerle nombre a esta película. – aseveraste.

Te pregunto con la mirada –_de qué estabas hablando_– pues no se hacia una idea de las vueltas que habías dado.

–Casi hago malabares para conseguir esa película. – resoplaste.

Ella te abrazo y te estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla, agradeciendo tu esfuerzo. A ella no le costó nada poner a andar la película, pero si te dio un buen ángulo de su retaguardia cuando se inclino a dejar el CD en el lector de video.

Sin mucho preámbulo volvió y se acomodó sobre ti, su cabeza y su cabello sobre tu pecho, bajo tu corazón que ya la reconocía. Un brazo bajo tu espalda, el otro sobre tu abdomen, y dos pares de piernas enredadas.

Porque con ella respirabas mejor…

Y sabías que estabas a minutos de la confianza, era cuestión de minutos para que ella levantara tu franela y sus dedos se escabulleran hasta tu abdomen para recorrer cada trazo que tuvieras allí. Y no tenía porque apartar del televisor, ella te conocía de memoria…

– _¿Quién te manda a estar tan bueno?_ – te dijo una vez que se arrojo sobre ti, porque acababas de salir de la ducha. En ése momento alardeó de lo bien que te conocía, de cómo con un simple roce te doblegaba.

Estabas _reverendamente_ enamorado. Y por tanto, eras cuidadoso y cauto con la razón de tu felicidad.

Porque cuando ella te decía.

–_Estoy cansada._ –dejabas lo que estuvieras haciendo en ese momento, y te acostabas con ella –_en su cama, en tú cama o en el sofá_– para abrazarla, sentir su suave respiración contra tu cuello, y caer rendido junto a ella.

Porque cuando salían juntos, a algunos hombres parecía valerles mierda que la llevarás tomada de la mano, y se le quedaban mirando _cómo no debían._ Entonces no podías evitar rodear su cintura y apretarla con fuerza contra tu regazo, porque ella era algo tan especial… Que ni en sueños compartirías.

Porque adorabas cuando se aferraba a tu brazo y tiraba de ti disimuladamente, para que le dieras un pequeño beso, sin importarle que ya la hubieras devorado minutos atrás.

Porque en sus ojos verdes podías nadar, descifrarla en un segundo… Y darte cuenta que de ella no te podrías cansar.

_¿A qué estás jodido?_

_Sí, pero placenteramente jodido. _Estabas completo.

Justo entonces la sentiste removerse entre tus brazos, estirándose hasta incorporarse y darle pausa a la película.

–Voy a preparar _toddy _¿gustas? – pregunto invitándote a la cocina.

Te reíste pero accediste ella no se aguantaba. En la cocina ella busco la licuadora, tú fuiste por el vaso, ella por el chocolate, tú por la leche, ella por el hielo, y tú por el agua.

Ahora la concentración de Sakura estaba en lograr un toddy _espumoso_ y frío. Y es que y sabías de sobra que ella adoraba los latte's, lo capuchinos, toddy's y batidos, siempre los tomaba hasta el fondo, pero antes sorbía la espuma del tope, y después de aquello, y momentáneamente un delicioso _bigote de leche,_ adornaba su labio superior. A ti ese gesto te calaba hondo, te parecía la cosa más tierna que pudiera existir.

Y estabas tan seguro de que cuando esa bebida que se agitaba y mezclaba en la licuadora estuviera lista, ella la serviría para los dos, entonces sería cuestión de que ella diera el primer sorbo para que aquel gesto apareciera… Y estaba a punto de pasar.

El vaso, estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca. La viste cerrar los ojos y saborear, tragar, abrir de nuevo los ojos… El vaso volvió a la encimera de la cocina, con unos pasos y estuvo frente a ti, con la piel de su pecho aún cubierta rozándote el esternón. Hinchándose y deshinchándose contra ti al respirar.

Te estaban seduciendo Uchiha, y no era para nada sutil. El verde de su mirada empezaba a desafiarte, cuando sus manos ya emprendían rumbo ascendente por tu camiseta, arrugándola al paso hasta tener inclinado y apretado contra ella.

Cuanto te viste a escasos centímetros de sus labios –_en los cuales bailaba una sonrisilla victoriosa_– reparaste que de hecho aquella línea de espuma blanca aún encontraba servida sobre su labio.

Fue un movimiento imperativo, casi instintivo el que te empujo a tomar sus labios con urgencia. Saboreaste y acariciaste sus labios, dejándole en claro que no te cansarías de ellos, _aquel infame bigote de leche ya había desaparecido… Tú lo habías sorbido por completo._

Cuando ella accedió a que tu lengua irrumpiera traviesa en su boca, fue tu turno de saborear la victoria.

–Ahh, Sasuke…– su gemido te supo a gloria.

Acariciaste su cintura, sintiéndola estremecerse al paso, tus manos no se quedaron allí viajaron hasta sus muslos… Dejo que la subieras sobre la encimera, dónde el calor de su sexo, y la dureza del tuyo se encontraron en un roce exquisito.

Ella mordía, besaba y lamía tu cuello, sin desatender la bragueta de tu pantalón.

Justo allí en medio del caos, tuviste una idea… Algo que hacer con las espumeantes bebidas que estaban a tu alcance. Tu hilo se vio interrumpido cuando ella alcanzo su cometido, meter la mano dentro de tu pantalón.

Gruñiste de placer, pero aún así alcanzaste a preguntar.

– ¿Harás algo con el toddy? –

Negó contra tu cuello.

–Porque yo sí. – sentenciaste.

Pues las ganas de saborearla, eran irrefrenables.

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_Ahora tienes otra excusa para tomarla…_

–_Sakura… tienes leche sobre los labios, déjame…_–

–_Ay Dios…_– jadeó.

* * *

><p>He vuelto a darme tarea con esto de los <em>one shot's<em>. Éste lo había escrito hacia como un año, pero nunca lo había terminado –ahora creo que sí– Y bueno… Creo que con este me anime a crear un fic, el cual tendrá por capítulos sólo _one shot's._ Y con este inauguro

Espero que les guste, debo decir que la inspiración para terminarlo me llegó mientras escuchaba _The Killers._ Y de antemano sé, que me quedó muy cliché, pero en lo personal me gusta.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D

Y bueno… Ya saben, _cualquiercosa _es recibida el botón de abajo.

Que estén bien, besos Ross!


End file.
